


NO COOKIES FOR YOU!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: A STATION 19 FRIENDSGIVING [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: After the conversation between Pruitt and his onlyChild
Relationships: Pruitt Herrera/Reggie
Series: A STATION 19 FRIENDSGIVING [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554376
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. BEHAVE, PRUITT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts).



A little peeved, Pruitt disconnects from his call to his only daughter. He's making faces, and doesn't  
look at ALL happy-he's making faces, and muttering under his breath.

Reggie, tiring at last of her companion's childish behavior, she rounds on him. "Hon...it sounded like that  
call went well-why the un-happiness?"

"You didn't notice how she rushed me off the line. Her excuse is that _Robert's calling me_ or  
some crap."

"Now, Pruitt...I'll tell you what I DID notice: a very protracted conversation, very close to the holiday...and if  
WE'RE busy, I'll bet that so is SHE. NOT taking sides", she continues, as he's about to interupt. "Now, you snap  
out of it, or no cookie for you tonight-and I mean 'cookie' to mean NOOKIE."

From ZERO-60 seconds-that is how long it takes Pruitt to change tack....he really likes cookies.


	2. THESE COOKIES ARE GOOD!! (AF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX WARNING
> 
> 'Friendsgiving' is here at last!

Using his quite formidable upper body strength, and careful to not to put undue strain on his spine,  
he lifts Andy off of him (where she's been riding him like a pony for the better part of an hour) and  
onto her back; he slides down until his face is level her sweat-beaded mons, he quips, with a wicked  
smile, "YOUR turn"...then he leans in, gathering her hardened, swollen clit between his lips. He nurses  
at like a nipple, enjoying Andy's cries of lust, when he slips his tongue out to swipe along her juicy gash.  
It doesn't take long for her to gush like a faucet when his lingual activities bring her to the peak, and  
then past it. After a short nap, they shower together, then dress in casual clothing for the trip to 19.

Jack, Maya, Dean, Maggie Pierce, and Travis are already there (TM's new love interest will be by later after  
a visit to his family's). Less than ten minutes after their arrival, Pruitt and Reggie come in. there is more  
than enough food to feed a small army for a few days, and by the time Vicley, and Travis' new man get there,  
the party is in full swing. Ryan and Jenna already won't be coming (they went to Jenna's family's home).


End file.
